Ritsuka goes to the mall
by AudiAnime
Summary: Ritsuka goes to the mall...starting chapter 2. Ritsuka goes to the mall with Soubi on a saturday.


Hi wassup it's me, my friend Jordan ( redXkiroku )

This is my frist series written, second published.

I hope you all enjoy and please let me know how felt and

please leave a review.

Chapter 2's release date will be on my homepage

Love,

Audi-Kun

It was early Saturday morning when Ritsuka awoke to the muffled ringing coming from his cell phone. It was Soubi, he had just sent Ritsuka a text message. As Ritsuka half climbed from bed reaching for the top of his dresser which was piled with clothes, the ringing had stopped. Silently moaning and climbing all the way out of the bed, he searched through the pile of clothes, jerking out the pair of jeans he wore yesterday. He reached down into the left jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping open the cover he hit " View now ". The text message read " Ritsuka, why don't we go to the mall today, just you and me. It's a gorgeous Saturday and it wouldn't kill you to get of the house, I'll treat you breakfast to if you want. Love, Soubi-Sama. " Ritsuka blushed as he gently closed the top of his phone, " Love", he thought about the word for a second but then it drifted from his mind. He went over to his closet pulling out the t-shirt that they had made last summer when they visited Osaka, the t-shirt was a light gray and had a picture of them sitting in the grand central park right beside a cherry blossom tree. He quickly slipped the shirt on, and then he walked back to his dresser. He bent down to open the third drawer, inside it was a pair of faded tight blue jeans. He had only been awake for 5 minutes so he figured he would sit back down on the bed. He saw a pair of socks laying down in the floor, grabbed them, then slipped them on. He couldn't take it anymore, the urge to sleep overwhelmed him, causing him to doze off. He woke up in the floor 10 minutes later, staring directly at his shoes. The shoes he was staring at was his favorite pair, they were solid black with white shoelaces. Now that his oh so wonderful outfit has been designed, he dragged himself clumsily (tripping over everything in the floor) torwards the bathroom. When he got in there the first thing he noticed and the worst thing he noticed was his hair. He had tossed and turned all night after all the stress he had faced at school with homework and Yuiko following him around all day in a stalkish motion, and his mother, of course, was no help. His mother was quite unstable. Ever since his brother, Seimei had died she had never been the same. For some reason, she expected life and Ritsuka to move on perfectly. Ritsuka had suffered depression and confusion after the incident which cause his moms perfect expectation to crumble leaving her causing her the instability. Simple things, like Ritsuka not coming to breakfast would cause her to scream and punish him. Though his mom had turned into an strict psycho he still felt sorry for her and loved her. Remembering what he was doing in the bathroom he combed his hair. It was a train wreck. The left side of his hair was swirled and tangled and stood straight up causing him to look kinda like an ice cream cone. He thought about sending Soubi a pix message, but alas was pressured for time due to his collapsing on the bed and dozing off. Something just struck Ritsuka's thoughts, was he supposed to call Soubi and tell him he was ready or was Soubi coming to get him? He glanced at the text message which mentioned nothing about time. " Damn Soubi, never mentions what I need to know most..." All of the sudden, Ritsuka heard a roar outside of the hallway window. He rushed down to the hall and peered out the window. It was Soubi! For a minute he absolutely freaked running around double checking if he had got everything. " DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!" He was angry at Soubi for not saying when he would be there, but at the same time he was thrilled and excited to see him. As Ritsuka glided down the rest of the staircase he could hear his mother yelling from the kitchen, " Ritsuka honey! Time for brekfast ." This was the moment he was dreading. He hated to oppose his mother because everytime he did, she went wild. Ritsuka drew in breath and gathered up courage, " Mother, I can't eat brekfast right now! I gotta go. " There it was. He could feel his mothers anger and frustration coming. " RITSUKA!!! I MADE YOUR FAVORITE BREAKFAST AND YOU WILL NOT EAT IT?!?!?! " Oh no thought Ritsuka. He heard a dish hit the floor and amost instantly shatter. " Not my Ritsuka, my Ritsuka would never..." But her words were cut off with her tears and Ritsuka became depressed. He could here Soubi yelling for him in the distance and decided it was time to leave. " Goodbye mother " he said in a low voice. Ritsuka's mother did not hear him and continued to sob. He walked quickly to the door and began to turn the doorknob. He took on last glance at his mother laying her head down on the kitchen table and with one quick movement he was gone and out the door.

Please review!!!!!!


End file.
